Unexpected
by born2danceforever
Summary: Three girls go to the movies to see something scary and get the shock of their lives. Sweet and kind-hearted Kayla, sarcastic and rude Stephanie, and shy, sarcastic Lauren meets the wolf pack of La Push and finds something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Rating- M**

**Summary- Three girls go to the movies to see something scary and get the shock of their lives. Sweet and kind-hearted Kayla, sarcastic and rude Stephanie, and shy, sarcastic Lauren meets the wolf pack of La Push and finds something else.**

**Disclaimer- We own nothing and this covers the whole story so I won't have to say every time.**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Lalalalala!" I yelled as my two best friends, Lauren and Kayla, dragged me out of the car. "Hey! The song wasn't over yet!"

Kayla glared. "If you wanna see Texas Chainsaw Massacre, get your ass in the theatre now!"

I ran into the movie theater, trying to escape my bestie's rage, I almost ran into a group of tall, tan boys. I laughed and almost toppled over. Kayla walked and dropped her face into her palms and Lauren's face turned bright red as I laughed like I was high. The boys looked at me and the biggest one raised his eyebrows.

"Y-you know th-that steroids de-de-decreases the size of your-"Kayla cut off my laughing fit and sentence by smacking the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kayla dragged me over to the other side of the theater. "You're being ridiculous. People are staring like you belong in a mad house."

"But shouldn't we all be in the mad house 'cause, I mean, look at us, I'm a Goth, Lauren's emo, and you're anime crazed!"

"I'm not anime crazed!"

"Tell that to the bunny backpack you have on now!"

Kayla gasped. "Don't you dare bring Usa-chan into this!"

We continued to bicker at each until Lauren had told us to shut up.

"Um, guys, I think we should just go and see the movie and forget this all happened." Lauren reasoned.

We all agreed and walked towards the ticket counter and got our tickets. When the movie started to play the same group of guys that I bumped into walked in and sat near us. I don't know why but I got the feeling and some of them weren't watching the movie instead they were watching us. I ignored the feeling and focused on what was happening in the movie.

**2 hours later**

"THAT'S WAS AWESOME!"I exclaimed when we walked out of the theater and into the lobby.

"I'm scarred for life…." Kayla whimpers. "This is why I suggested the Twilight marathon!"

"It was a LITTLE too gory." Lauren stated.

We walked out of the theater and I asked Kayla for the car keys.

"Damn, I think I left my bag in the seat next to me. I'll be right back just wait here or go ahead and head towards the truck."

After Kayla ran back in me and Lauren head towards our truck. On our way there we passed a truck like ours with the radio playing music and the same guys from earlier just talking a laughing in the back of the truck two of the guys were staring at us.

Once we made to the truck, which was only like 4 cars away from the other truck, we pulled down the back and sat on it while we waited.

"Don't you feel like some of the guys, mainly two, are watching us?" I ask after a while.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me that was getting that feeling." She replies. "Ever since you ran into those guys I've felt like they're watching us all the time."

"I wonder if Kay-"

"Hey," said a deep, husky voice.

We turn to see who had said that and saw that three of the guys came over.

"Hey." Lauren said sweetly staring at one of the guys.

"I'm Sam and this is Paul and Brady." He introduced.

"Nice to meet ya'll," I replied glancing at Paul a little who was staring at me.

"I-"Paul was interrupted by Brady elbowing him. "I mean, we were wondering if you guys would like to go to a bonfire tonight in La Push."

I and Lauren both look at each other with questioning looks before turning back to them.

"When's it happening'?" I asked.

"Tonight at 7. That mean ya'll are coming?"

I was about to say yes but before I could I was interrupted by laughter. We all turn to look and saw Kayla walking out with someone that I think was also in the group telling her a funny story.

"Oh my gosh I had the same thing happen to me once, maybe twice." Kayla giggled. Did hell freeze over or something 'cause she NEVER giggles!? It's only either a laugh or a chuckle never a giggle.

When she walked over she asked what was going on. I explained to her that we were invited to a bonfire but she immediately flat out refused.

"But why?" Lauren groaned. "Come on! We just moved here we need a little fun!"

"If you don't say yes, I'll…..THROW AWAY ALL OF YOUR ANIME!" I exclaimed.

Her face changed to pure horror and paled before quickly saying that we'll go.

"Okay we'll see you at the beach tonight." Sam said before quickly walking away with the group.

I look at my watch and saw that we only had two hours to get ready so I told Kayla to toss me the keys and we quickly jumped in the truck before making our way to the house to get ready.

When we arrived at the house in La Push that we were renting and went in then we went to each of our own rooms.

I entered my gothic room with my favorite band posters along the walls with a few boxes that I still needed to unpack and went to my closet to find the right outfit. After about 45 minutes I look at the outfit I was able to come up with.

It was a simple loose, dress like black shirt and dark blue jean short shorts with black high tops. When I dug through one of my boxes I was able to find my black and white tie along with a pair of matching elbow length gloves and knee high socks. And to top it all off I even added my diamond tiara to wear and put part of my short dirty blond hair in a small side ponytail.

"Stephanie! Are you ready yet?" Lauren yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back after I made sure I looked fine and put my black and purple rimmed glasses back on.

I quickly made my way downstairs and saw that Kayla and Lauren had also dressed up.

Lauren chose her blue and black striped zebra tank top with dark washed out blue jean short shorts along with black high tops. She also chose her matching earrings and gloves with her blue bracelet and watch. Usually she leaves her straight dark brown and silver hair down but this time she put it up in a fish tail braid.

Kayla chose a Vampire Knight shirt that had her favorite character, Zero, on it with black skinny jeans and knee high red converses. She also decided to wear her Soul Eater jacket with a few Hetalia buttons along with a Shugo Chara necklace, Hello Kitty headphones, and her Spice and Wolf Holo headband that has the wolf ears *wink wink*. Her usual high black and curly hair wasn't in its usual ponytail instead she let it down but it was even curlier than usual.

"Ready to go now?" Kayla asked pushing up her thick black rimmed nerd glasses.

I nodded in reply and grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and walked out. When Lauren jumped in the passenger seat and Kayla in the back I started up the truck and drove our way to First Beach.

**A/N- sorry if some parts kindove sucked I didn't really know what to do in this so I had Stephanie help in some parts so anyway hoped you enjoyed and if you did click on that little button called review and you'll get a callout in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Bonfire

**Hello! This is Stephie, the wicked awesome chick that is writing the second chap of _Unexpected_ and shares the profile with Kayla. Well, here we go! *fist pumps the air*  
**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't that one word be enough? I don't own Twilight or any of the other series mentioned in this chap(Vampire Kisses and Darkest Powers)... Or Paul. *tugs on leash attached to Paul's neck* Lets go now Pauly bear.  
**

**_Embry POV*walking out of the theater*_  
**

As I walked out of the movie theater, I couldn't help but glance down at the black haired girl walking with me. I smiled lightly and took a deep breath. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. My smile widened and my wolf growled.

_Ours_, he said simply and I snorted a laugh.

"What?" Kayla, as she asked me to call her, asked.

"Nothing." I answered. She raised her eyebrows, and I sighed.

"Fine. Just thinking about the time my best bud Quil threw a bottle of water at me when I crashed on his couch. Not the water _in _the bottle. The _whole_ fucking thing." I seethed, remembering the bruise I had on my forehead for weeks. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I had the same thing happen to me once, or maybe twice." She said, and a giggle slipped past her lips. I caught a glance of her bubble gum pink tongue. My wolf howled.

_Ours dammit! _He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and saw my pack brothers leaning against the back of a massive Ford truck. Paul was smiling.

**What kind of fucked up universe did I just land in?** I wondered, seeing it was an honest to God smile. **Holy Taha Aki...**

**_Paul POV *at the truck*_  
**

I leaned down farther, inhaling the scent of the over-excited, hyper blond. She smelled like rain and chocolate. My wolf smirked.

_Imagine this. _He said, showing me an image of the girl out in the rain, twirling and spinning, covered in chocolate. In the image, she turned to look at me and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking the chocolate off.

I felt all my blood surge down to my lower head and resisted the urge to groan as she leaned back on the truck bed, all but making her breasts pop out of the dark blue loose tank she was wearing. Jared smirked at me. I glared and crossed my arms and leaned them against the railing on the her blue truck, leaning down to hide my erection.

"Hey." I said, my voice husky. The two girls snapped their gazes to me. I noticed that my imprint had green eyes that faded into a dark blue and had a circling of brown around her pupil. I heard Sam and Brady walk up behind me and my imprint's gaze shot to them.

"Hey." The black haired girl with glasses said, looking sweetly at Brady. I looked back and saw he was making the fucking goo-goo eyes too. Only one word could describe him now.

Whipped.

"I'm Sam and this is Paul and Brady." My Alpha said, gesturing to myself and Brady.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm Steph and that's Lauren." my green eyed girl said. She had the slightest Southern twang, not too over-the-top and not too little. I nearly shivered. Instead, I just stared at her. She glanced at me shyly.

"I-" Brady nudged me and glared. "_We_ were wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire down in La Push tonight." I said.

The girls looked at each other, like they were having a private conversation. And, how do girls do that? They turned back to us.

"When's it happening?" Steph asked.

"Tonight at seven. That mean you guys are coming?" I asked, leaning a little closer, relishing in the light dusting of pink on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but the other girl and Embry walked out of the theater, laughing. Both girls snapped their heads over in shock for some reason.

**Dammit!** I yelled in my head.

"Oh my gosh, that happened to me once, maybe twice." The girl with Embry said, bursting into a fit of giggles. They both walked over.

"What's up?" The girl said, glancing at us suspiciously. I snorted lightly.

"We got invited to a bonfire, Kayla!" Steph yelled excitedly. "Can we go?"

Kayla, as she was called, glared.

"No."

"But why?" Lauren groaned. "Come on! We just moved here we need a little fun!"

"If you don't say yes, I'll…..THROW AWAY ALL OF YOUR ANIME!" Steph yelled. I didn't see how that would hurt, but Kayla's face was one of pure horror. She paled.

"Okay, we can go." She said, clutching at her pink bunny bag after Stephanie turned toward us.

"Okay we'll see you at the beach tonight." Sam said before quickly walking away, obviously expecting us to follow. Of course we did, we had to.

~~~~~~Squiggle~~~~~~

I waited impatiently at Emily's as she cooked enough to feed a small army. My pack was sneaking food whenever she turned her back. Sam included. The only time I stopped pacing in front of the door was when someone got whacked with Em's wooden spoon. So far, only Sam, Quil and Embry had gotten the punishment.

"So, the man-whore of La Push has finally found true love, huh, bud?" Jared said, leaning against the door and biting into an apple that Emily had thrown at his head. I snorted.

"Shut up." I ground out.

"But-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" I yelled, stopping my pacing and shaking lightly.

"Damn dude. I didn't mean anything. Just saying." He said as he threw his hands up. I calmed down when I glanced at the clock. Six-fifty five. Only five more minutes and I would see my Stephanie again.

"Paul!" Sam yelled. I turned and saw him smiling a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"Head to the beach with Embry and Brady." He said, tossing Brady and Embry out of the kitchen, both with barbeque sauce dripping from their chins. I smirked at them and pushed Jared off the door to open it. When I got to the edge of the porch, I looked over my shoulder to see both boys walking out and looking down. I laughed.

"What?" Brady seethed. I stopped.

"One, didn't know you had that in you. Two, you fuckers are acting like pussy whipped bitches."

"And there goes your potty mouth." Embry said. I snorted a laugh.

"Well, let's go bitches." I said, strutting off the porch. I heard them sigh and follow me.

"So, are you even going to _try_ to be nice to her?" Brady asked as we reached First Beach. I shrugged, then stopped and glared as I saw the rest of the pack already there, along with all the girls we had met today. I bolted down to get something to eat and almost ran over Stephanie.

"Hey!" She yelled, spinning around. She was glaring, but when she saw me, her eyes lightened and she smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. I let my gaze roam over her body, starting at her slightly messy styled hair complete with an adorable little diamond tiara, glancing at her black tee shirt dress, pausing a little at her breasts,striped gloves, and glazing over her endless legs clothed in dark blue skinny jeans and ending at her black Converse high tops. When my eyes reached her face again, she was hiding slightly behind her shoulder length hair and blushing a deep red.

**Wonder how far down that blush goes...** I wondered.

"So, um, Paul, w-what's your favorite color?" She asked timidly. I grinned.

"Red or green." I said, shrugging. She pulled one shoulder up to her ear and smiled a little.

"Hey, Stephie!" Someone yelled. She leaned to the right to see around me and I gasped quietly at how flexible she was. That sent a whole new flurry of fantasies to my mind.

"-care?" She asked the person behind her. I turned and saw Lauren smirking at her.

"Be your weird-o self and I bet you it will be a night to remember." She said, laughing at Brady's confused look. I turned back to Stephanie and smiled, forgetting about food for the time being.

"Might I have this dance?" I asked. She giggled and I was about to wrap my arms around that tiny waist, when the Elders arrived.

"Shit." I muttered. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the bonfire that had just been lit. She smoothed her dress over her ass and sat next to me. I zoned out as Old Quil told the legends, just looking into Stephanie's fascinated eyes. She was so caught up in the stories, it was kind of flattering she was this interested in old stories I grew up with.

"Paul!" Sam yelled. I looked at him. The legends were over.

"Go." He said. I looked at Steph and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her face lit up like a beacon.

I turned and looked at everyone. I held my palms out and thought of something that would piss me off from now on.

Any other guy getting _close _to my woman.

I felt the shudders rack through my body and then, I was a wolf. I gave the best grin I could as Steph froze. I even stuck my tongue out. She shrieked and jumped over the log she was sitting on and wrapped her slim arms around my neck. I inhaled her scent. Then she jumped up and turned around, pointing a finger at her friends.

"And you called me crazy! I _told you_ werewolves were real!"She yelled, jumping up and down. Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, I was right there with you. Again, who was the one in New York looking for Derek Souza and Clayton Danvers?"(**A/N They ROCK!**)Steph stopped jumping and looked at her friends.

"Hmm, I guess. I wonder if Jagg is real." She giggled. The girls burst out laughing.

"You wish he was!" Kayla said through laughter.

"You'd let him bite you any day!" Lauren squealed. I tilted my head in curiosity. Stephanie turned around.

"Yeah," She said, twirling a piece of hair. "We're kinda bookworms."

I snorted and moved toward her.

_Claim, mate, OURS! _My wolf was yelling.

"Paul, phase back." Sam said, throwing a pair of shorts at me. I caught them in my teeth and phased right in front of everyone. Steph's eyes widened and she spun around with her cheeks painted like she was going to war.

"So, you guys remember that imprint legend?" Brady asked nervously.

All three girls nodded.

"I imprinted on you, Lauren." He said.

"I imprinted on Kayla." Embry stated.

"You're mine, Stephanie. My imprint, my life, my love. You're stuck with me, the asshole of the pack." I said, wrapping her in a quick hug. I let go and waited for her reaction.

All three girls passed out at the same time.

"Damn, are they like connected or some shit?" I heard Embry mutter. I laughed. It would be hell when they woke up.

**DONE! Well? If you read it, please click the little box or button below and review so we know if we are doing good or not! Bye bye! See you at chappie four!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Chapter 2**

**Discalimer- I don't own Twilight GOD DAMNIT! IT AINT FAIR! CAN"T I ATLEAST OWN EMBRY?!**

**Kayla's POV**

As the Elders spoke of the legends I mainly focused on the imprinting legend.

"Awwww," I whisper to myself. "That's _really_ romantic."

From the corner of my eye I saw Embry smirking a little.

"What?" I whisper to him.

"Nothin'. I just thought that you might think that imprinting was stupid or something."

"I don't think it's stupid at all. It's romantic; of course it's a little unfair that you can't choose who you want to be with but it brings out the best in you."

He looked at me in shock for a few seconds before saying that he's glad that I think of it like that.

He leans down a little to whisper in my ear. "By the way, you look really cute with your wolf ears."

I looked away trying to hide my blush. I heard him chuckle softly before focusing back on the legends.

After they finished Sam yelled Paul's name and he quickly stood up after giving Stephie a quick peck on the cheek.

When he walked away far away enough from everyone he turned around and held his palms out. All of a sudden he started shaking furiously before turning into a horse sized wolf with dark silver fur.

Stephie shrieked in joy and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his furry neck. After a few seconds she turned towards me and Lauren pointing her finger at us.

"And you called me crazy!" She exclaims, jumping up and down. "I _told_ you werewolves were real!"

"Hey, I was right there with you. Again, who was the one in New York looking for Derek Souza and Clayton Davis?" Lauren stated.

She stops jumping up and down before turning back to us.

"Hmmmm, I guess," she giggles. "I wonder if Jagg is real." We busted out laughing.

"You wish he was." I said through my laughter.

"You'd let him bite you any day!" Lauren squealed.

Paul tilted his wolfy head before Stephie turned around to face him while twirling a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, we're kinda bookworms."

Paul snorted and started to make his way to her.

"Paul," Sam commanded. "Phase back." He tossed him a pair of shorts and caught them in his teeth before phasing back to human.

"So, you guys remember the imprinting legend?" Brady asked nervously.

'_Oh no!'_ I thought. _'If all of the guys are wolves and Brady imprints it's going to break Lauren's heart!'_

"I imprinted on you Lauren." He said.

'_Or maybe not….'_

"I imprinted on you also Kayla." Embry stated wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"You're mine, Stephanie. My imprint, my life, my love. You're stuck with me, the asswhole of the pack." Paul said wrapping her in a quick hug before pulling away to see her reaction.

I don't know what happened next before darkness filled my vision and I felt like I was falling down.

~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES!~~~~~~~~

It's been a two hours since I passed out but it felt like years. I try to open my eyes but it's too difficult.

"Kayla?" I heard a voice in the distance.

I felt a hand on my arm shaking me slightly and it scared the shit out of me. My reaction was to defend myself and I did…..by punching whoever did that.

When I swung my arm to punch I felt my fist connect with someone and heard that person groan in pain.

I open my eyes and turn my head to see Embry on the floor holding his nose.

Quickly realizing what I just did I rush over to his side to see the damage I've done.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. "I'm super-duper sorry! It was just a reflex; I didn't mean it!"

"It's fine," he replies hoarsely removing his hand from his face. "Is it bad?"

Oh, it was BAD! His nose was all swollen and bruised with a little trail of blood.

I tentatively reach out to touch it and when I do he flinches back a bit, which made my heart clench, before saying sorry and tried to stand up but I felt my head connect with someone making them groan in pain. **(This actually happened to me once at my house with my desk…..except the desk didn't groan it moved a little bit…)**

When I turned around Sam was behind me holding his jaw I pain.

"Sorry Sam! I didn't know you were there!"

He said that it was ok before Emily walked in with a bag of ice in her hand.

"Here you go Embry." She said handing him the ice.

When he removed his hands from his face again to grab the bag all of the swelling was gone and all that was left was a tiny bruise and a little blood.

I gasp in amazement at how fast it had healed already. Then I remembered about Stephie and Lauren.

Right when I was about to ask where they were they came running through the front door hugging me to death.

"We were really scared when you didn't wake up when we did." Lauren wailed.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be the Three Musketeers!" Stephie stated. "And do everything together!"

"You do know the there were four Musketeers right?" I questioned.

"I don't give a damn; either way you scared us!"

They continued to squeeze me to death and I felt like my face was turning purple from lack of oxygen. When I started to feel light headed I was pulled out of their grasp and into someone else's.

"Do you think we can talk outside?" Embry whispered in my ear.

I quickly nodded in response before following him out the back door.

"So, what do you think of all this?" he asked nervously once we were far away enough from the house.

"All of what? Me accidentally punching you; which I'm definitely sorry about."

"It's fine. Um, I was actually talking about the whole wolf and imprinting thing."

"Ummmm, I guess we could give the imprinting a shot…."

He smiles warmly at me before engulfing me in a hug. After awhile he eventually let go and we started to head back hand in hand.

Halfway back we heard rustles in the bushes following us.

"I heard of a game like this once," I said. "It was called Slender Man and he always watches and follows you."

"That sounds scary."

"It definitely-"

I was cut off by a dark shadow coming out from the bushes in front of us. I course scream bloody murder 'DON'T KILL US SLENDY!'

When the shadow started to come out Embry got in a protective stance with me behind him shaking in fear. 'Slendy' finally came out but it turns out that the evil 'Slender Man' was just a cute and fluffy, black and white bunny.

"Awwww!" I exclaim running over to it. "It's so FLUFFY!"

I grab the bunny and pick it up saying that I was going to name it Slendy, even though it was a chubby bunny.

After a few seconds I felt my eyes start to water and itch. Embry walked over and asked if I was ok because of my watery eyes.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just my aller-ACHOO!"

My sneeze scared Slendy making him squirm out of my grip and back onto the ground running to where it came from.

"No! Slendy! Come back!" I yell. "Come one Embry!"

As I follow Slendy I hear Embry close behind asking why I wanted to catch it so bad if it makes my allergies all whack.

"I don't know!"

After a few minutes we were finally able to corner it in a small clearing. We slowly creep up to it and right when we were about to grab it an owl hooted which made me scream and sneeze at same time and scared Slendy away.

I sigh in defeat and lie down on the forest floor. Embry immediately followed suit and turned to his side facing me with one arm propping his head up.

"That was exciting…. I guess….." he said.

"Yea…"

I turn and face him and right when I do I get lost in his deep, dark brown eyes.

Slowly I start to lean towards him and so does he. When our lips we're about to touch we heard giggling and a soft 'Go Embry' in the bushes.

We turn around to face where the noise was coming from and see Stephie, Lauren, Paul, and Brady trying to hide.

"Oh don't mind us. Just continue on with your whole romanticness." Stephie said stifling her laughter.

Embry tells them just to come out and join the party growling slightly.

For the rest of the time we were just hanging out, chatting and picking on each other. Sometimes Embry and scoot a little closer to me until he finally got close enough to where he wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh in content before I started to fall asleep. The last thing I heard was that Embry was going to take me home and they could stay for awhile longer before I completely fell asleep.


End file.
